Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Life Orb
by NinjaShikazu
Summary: In year 1607 a strange artifact known as "Life orb" was discovered in continent of Eudrox. Many people fought for possession for it. A Celebi shattered the orb into nine pieces and scattered it on different part of Eudrox. Sacrificing herself in process. And war stopped. But somewhere a dark force is gathering all nine shards.
1. New Generation

This is first time I am writing Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fanfic. This story is inspired from many other anime. But mostly it is from another PMD fic The Ebonor Edda Book 1: Mantle of Bones by 16Doobop13. Thanks 16Doobop13.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New Generation**

In year 1607 a strange artifact known as "Life orb" was discovered in continent of Eudrox. This mysterious artifact has power to resurrect any pokemon from dead. Three nations Trallanea the small northern nation mostly covered in Tundra. Dalonton a central nation mostly covered in Dessert. And Fepusa the largest southern nation mostly covered in Rainforest. These three nations fought for possession of life orb. On the west of continent lays Arlingcona Island. This Island was rich in natural resources. During the war this Island suffered the most. As the continent stole all the resource and turned it into waste land. The war continued over years. A Celebi shattered the orb into nine pieces and scattered it on different part of Eudrox. Sacrificing herself in process. The war stopped and new generation came with new ideology. The continent was restored. They came into mutual understanding and united themselves. But somewhere a dark force is gathering all nine shard.

* * *

 **Fepusa Nation, Olisberg Village, 23** **rd** **March Year 1668**

Olisberg is the capital of Fepusa nation on south-west coast lays Olisberg village. In which a young male Riolu named Shiruku at age of 19 was training in backyard.

"Pick up the pace Shiruku" a male Lucario said.

"I am doing my best Takuma sensei" He replied as he punched the target dummy.

"It's not enough" Takuma said. Takuma is Shiruku's teacher. He is very strict when it comes to training.

Around a corner a Male Machop and female Meditite comes.

"Hey Reina, look it's the slowpoke training with dummy." Chihiro the Machop looked at Meditite while pointing at Shiruku. "I wonder who is dumb the dummy or other dummy."

"Chihiro stop it sensei is here" Reina the female Meditite stopped him.

Shiruku glared at him "Say that again you show off".

"You got a hearing problem?" Chihiro mocked him more.

"Why? You" They both started bickering more. Takuma closed his eyes and sighed saying "here we go again".

"That's enough you two. Now since you two act like you are better than each other. How about you two go against me? I will be your opponent. You two have to work together to get any chance of success." Takuma said to make them get along each other.

"Make sure you don't mess this up" Chihiro said with smug smile.

"You make sure you keep up with me" Shiruku repied.

"Alright three two one go!" on Takuma's ordered they both charged at their sensei.

Shiruku goes for quick attack. Chihiro performs low swep. Just in time Takuma jumps out of the way. The low kick hits Shiruku and he falls. Reina giggles.

"Hey watch where you attacking at" Shiruku yelled. "Not my problem you came in the way." Chihiro replied as they glared at each other. Takuma takes opportunity to hit them both on head.

"Focus you are in middle of fight. Your enemies will use this opportunity to strike you. Strategies your teamwork and quiet bickering among yourselves." Takuma said with serious tone. "Now then start again"

"Chihiro I have a plan but just this once I am working with you." Shiruku whispered his plans in Chihiro's ears. Both of them exchanged a nod.

Chihiro charges towards his sensei and performs low sweep. Takuma jumps over it. Chihiro gives a smug smile as Shiruku jumps and prepares to use force palm. Takuma quickly uses bone rush to block and he is send back with a broken bone. The bone rush disappears.

"I see the low kick was just decoy while the real attack was force palm." Reina continued. "They may pretend to hate each other but they work well when they are serious."

"Chihiro?" Shiruku asked to which Chihiro nodded. Both of them charges towards their sensei. While keeping safe distance. Not to end up hitting each other. Both performs Force palm and karate chop. Takuma grab their hands and stop their attack.

"Well done both of you. Now take some rest." Takuma pated them on head. Both of them grinned at each other.

* * *

 **Fepusa Nation, Olisberg Village, 24** **th** **March, Year 1668**

At midnight Shiruku woke up. He tried to sleep again but couldn't. So he decided to take a walk and drink water. As he exited the room he saw Takuma sitting outside gazing at stars. Shiruku approached him.

"Couldn't get sleep?" He asked. Takuma looked at him then again at stars.

"I was suppose to ask you that." He replied.

"I couldn't sleep so-"

"It's alright I know. Come take a seat" Takuma pats near to him. Shiruku seats beside him.

"It's about your wife and son isn't it?" He asked. Takuma's eyes widened. "Sorry I know it's none of my business but you miss them don't you".

"Yes I do and you must also miss your parents. The war for life orb has caused many deaths. Many innocent gets dragged into cross fire. Pokemon become orphans, widows. I fear the history might repeat. But it's up to new generation to put stop on it. When my wife and son died I couldn't continue the fight anymore. As a soldier I have killed countless soldiers. Then I meet you three. You three have given me new purpose to live. To teach young generation not to make the same mistake as old generation."

"Shiruku you actually remind me of my son." Takuma looks at him. Shiruku was silently sobbing.

"Thank you sensei for looking after us I miss my mother and parents."

"Now now go drink water and go to sleep" Takuma said. Shiruku wipes tears from his eyes and nods.

* * *

 **Fepusa Nation, Olisberg Village, 24** **th** **March, Year 1668**

At morning Takuma was pacing in backyard looking up in sky as if waiting for someone. Reina noticed him and gave worried look.

"Sensei are you waiting for someone?" She asked.

"No it's just delivery Pidgeotto" he replied still walking back and forth.

"Is it something important?" She asked.

"I can't say it's classified" He replied. "Besides I don't want to drag you into this"

"You can tell it to us sensei" Chihiro said as he came around the corner with Shikuru.

"Well I was going to tell you someday might as well be today. Now listen you three I will only repeat it once. You have to promise that you will keep this secret."

Reina gulped "sensei you are scarring me"

"The parcel contains one of the nine shards of life orb." Takuma said. The three of them gasped.

"What life-" Reina stomps Chihiro on leg for talking loudly. "Ouch why you did that for" He yelled at her.

"Keep your voice low we don't want whole village to know" Reina gave her death stare.

"Sorry" Chihiro apologized.

"As I was saying" Takuma continued. "My old friend Amai found it while he was treasure hunting. He immediately recognized that it is life orb shard. He said that he can't protect it and hiding might get more risky. So I said I will take responsibility to protect it. Plus no one will suspect it to be in a village."

"Then why not just crush it into many pieces." Shiruku suggested.

"It won't work a common pokemon won't be able to even make a scratch. Remember it cost Celebi her life to break it. She used too much power it cost her life."

"Now then your mission is simple rescue the Pidgeotto, secure the life shard. The shard is hidden in iron ingot remember that." Takuma said

* * *

 **Fepusa Nation, Olisberg Village outskirts, 24** **th** **March, Year 1668**

"The Pidgeotto must have taken straight route from Vlinrora city to Olisberg village." Takuma pulls out Eudorox map.

"Here is Vlinrora city to the east from here." Points to the map and continues. "If we draw a line from Vlinrora city to Olisberg village. The Pidgeotto must have been somewhere in central Olisberg forest. It's just rescue mission and if you encounter enemy avoid unnecessary fights."

The three of them nods.

"Now Reina what supplies have you took?" He asked.

"Some Oran Berry, Pecha Berry and some Cheri Berry" Reina looked into her bag.

"This is your first mission without me. Shiruku I am putting you in charge. Anyone have problem?" Takuma asked. "No sir" they replied.

"Alright now good luck" Takuma smiled. The three students headed for Olisberg forest.

* * *

Well that's it for now hope you like it.


	2. Search for life orb shard

**Chapter 2: Search For Life Orb Shard**

Previously in PMD the life orb. Takuma sends his students on rescue mission. Shiruku, Chihiro and Riena are now assigned on mission. The mission is to rescue a messenger Pidgeotto and secure the life orb shards. Now the three of them are on their way to Olisberg forest.

* * *

 **Fepusa Nation, Olisberg Forest, 24th March, Year 1668**

The trio walked into the forest. Retracing the route messenger Pidgeotto took. The group walked with an awkward silence. Finally Shiruku brooked the silence.

"So, Chihiro and Reina. What do you think happened to Pidgeotto." Shiruku asked.

"He or she might be injured or lost." Reina said.

"Or dead." Chihiro added. Reina's eyes go wide.

"Look I was just being optimistic." Reina rolled her eyes.

"I appreciate your optimism Reina but Chihiro is right." Shiruku continued. "A flying Pokemon doesn't get lost easily. Neither do they injure easily."

"Ok ok" Reina sighed. "How do we look for Pokemon in this huge forest? Even if our search zone is narrowed it will take days."

"I know, we should pay close attention on surrounding then we might get clue or trail." Shiruku suggested.

"Alright captain genius what are we suppose to look at?" Chihiro asked.

"Anything related to Pidgeotto footprints or feathers" Shiruku said.

The trio continued through forest searching for anything Pidgeotto related. After searching for a while. They found some needles pinned on ground. It was most likely someone used poison sting. The poison sting left a trail like someone was walking. Shiruku examines the spot.

"Everyone stay on your guard. There could be enemy nearby" as he said. They all stand back to back. Looking around. After few moments they sigh.

"It looks clear to me. For now that is" Chihiro said.

"We should follow the trail." Reina said on which everyone nodded.

* * *

They follow the trail and discover something horrific since the war. The trio gasped at the sight. A dead Pidgeotto stabbed by many poison sting needls. A pool of blood around it and still some blood dripping from wounds and mouth. Shiruku looked at it.

"I am sorry we were late." He said. He approached the bird pokemon. "Who ever did it will pay."

"What do we do now? We should go back to sensei. I am scared" Reina said. She was shaking with fear. She thought that she wouldn't see that sight.

"Reina calm down take a deep breath." Chihiro tries to calm her down.

"Chihiro and Reina keep lookout. I will see if I get some clue about who did this." Shiruku gave subtle smile to Reina. To which she nods.

Shiruku examines the body. After a while he removes all needles carefully. Making sure he doesn't get poisoned. He lays the body so that he may rest in peace.

"Rest in peace. I'm sorry we couldn't come sooner." Shiruku said his final words. To let him rest in peace. He walked towards his friends.

"The life orb shard is missing. Hope fully no one found it in the iron ingot. How is Reina doing?" Shiruku asked.

"She seems to be shakened a bit but she will be fine." Chihiro continued. "Found anything about who did it."

"Well its obvious that it was a work of a poison type Pokemon. Must have been thieves or bandits. Also there were two pokemon." Shiruku came to conclusion.

"How can you be sure?" Chihiro asked.

"I got scent of two different Pokemon not including the delivery guy. Beside whoever it is I can still sniff them in the forest."

"So, whats the next plan captain Shiruku" Chihiro tried to annoy him.

"There is plenty of daylight remaining. We can still try to search them before the trail goes cold."

"So lets get to it." Reina said as she stood up. "I'm fine now".

"Alright then its this way" Shiruku lead them.

* * *

They followed the scent. When suddenly they get ambushed by five Rattata.

"Alright you brats. Hand over all the goodies you have and we will give you quick death." one of the Rattata said with cocky attitude.

"Shiruku we should give them what they want. Sensei told us to avoid unnecessary fights." Reina said to Shiruku.

"That's stupid Reina they will kill us either way." Chihiro yelled.

"You are right Reina." Shiruku said calmly.

"What?" Chihiro said in total disbelief.

"Sensei told us to avoid unnecessary fights. But he didn't told us to avoid necessary fight." Shiruku smiled smugly.

"So they want to do this hard way. Attack!" One of the Rattata yelled. The five Rattata charged at the trio.

Two Rattata leaped on Shiruku for Tackel. Shiruku ducked the first one and used Force Palm on others belly.

The other three went for Chihiro and Reina. Chihiro stood between Reina and the Rattata. "Don't worry I'll protect you. Just watch my back" Chihiro said.

"Looks like we have to deal with the wanna be hero first." One of the Rattata said as two of them went for Hyper Fang. Chihiro tried to evade but his both hands were in Rattata's jaw. The third Rattata prepare to use hyper fang. Thanks to Reina's Psychic attack the Rattata went flying. She then frees Chihiro.

As the fight continues. Two Pokemon were watching whole thing from tree branch. Ekans and Koffing.

"What do we do let the underling handle it or should we step in." Ekans said.

"We wait for right moment then you use your Poison sting." The Koffing replied.

"Alrighty then I'll aim for that Riolu he seems to be leader or brain of group." Ekans said.

"Do what you want but try to get all of them." The Koffing said. The two of them continued watch over them.

Shiruku uses Quick attack and knocks out two Rattata. Chihiro defeats remaining two.

"Well nice work team." Shiruku complimented them.

Just then Chihiro noticed something from corner of his eyes. It was Poison Sting needles flying towards them. He didn't had time to warn others. He pushed Shiruku and Reina out of the way. And got hit by few Poison sting needles. Shiruku and Reina's eyes widened. Shiruku quickly gave Chihiro some support and rushed for hiding spot.

"Idiot! I told you to attack all of them." The Koffing scolded Ekans.

"Don't blame me. That Machop dived between". The two continued bickering.

"Chihiro are you alright? Here take this Pecha berry." Reina gave him the berry. Shiruku removed the needles.

"You fool! Never mind did you see which direction it came from? He asked.

"Three o clock." He replied breathing heavily.

"Stay here and don't try to move much." Shiruku said as he quietly moved towards the attackers direction.

The two poison Pokemon continued bickering.

"You idiot they will know where we are now lets get out of here." Koffing yelled at him.

"Going any where?" A voice said. Both looked behind to see Shiruku glaring at them. Before they could move. He strikes them with Force Palm. The two fell down from the branch.

"How did you know we where here?" Ekans asked.

"My friend told be and I could hear you two bickering." Shiruku gave them a cold stare. "Now then were you the one who killed the messenger Pidgeotto. If so where is the package?"

"Look you are alone. Your friend is injured. You think you can take us down." Koffing tried to threaten him.

Shiruku knew that they were bluffing. So he didn't even flinched. "You think I care?"

"Hey! Owen, I ain't sure we can take this brat." The Ekans gulped.

"Evan, you idiot. You blew our cover." The Koffing yelled at his partner.

Shiruku chuckled. "I knew that all along. Not the brightest star are you. You two don't seem to be type of Pokemon who fight head on. You cowards. You just poison your enemy and when they are weakened you take them out. Now then where is the stolen package"

"Evan scram now" Owen yelled as he used Smog. The poison gas spreads and the poison duo runs away. Shiruku holds his breath and chases after them. He also noticed those Rattata from earlier lying unconscious. He wanted to chase them but he couldn't let anyone else die. Also chasing enemy could be a trap.

"Damn bastards letting there comrades die". He grabbed one of the Rattata and led him out of smoke. Towards his friends.

Shiruku throws the Rattata down. Chihiro and Reina gather around him.

"Did you get them?" Chihiro asked.

"No, was about to but poison came in way. I wasn't able to save others." Shiruku said.

"Who cares lets takeout this guy." Chihiro got furious.

"Pl... please... help me. The poison is k... ki... killing me." The Rattata cried for help.

"Here take this Pecha berry." Reina handed him a berry.

Chihiro snatches it from her. "What are you doing. He tried to kill us".

The two started argument. Shiruku snatches the berry from Chihiro and gives to Rattata. The Rattata eats it.

"What the why would you do that." Chihiro yelled.

"He maybe able to help us."

"You are being naive."

"We don't have a choice."

"Fine." Chihiro groans. He steps on Rattata's head. "Now tell us everything you know about those two Ekans and Koffing." Chihiro glared at him. The Rattata looked at Shiruku for help.

"Look my buddy here is not as nice as me. So, tell us what you know. You owe us that much." Shiruku's kind words made Rattata breakdown.

"Alright, alright I will tell you everything but first let me sit comfortably." The Rattata said.

"You are asking for to much..." Chihiro almost tried to hit him but Shiruku stopped him shaking his head. Chihiro released his grip on Rattata.

"I am Ken. We are bandits called as Vile bandits." he said.

"Not creative with names are you." Chihiro rolled his eyes.

"Enough Chihiro. Please continue" Shiruku said.

"We keep moving all over Fepusa nation to avoid getting caught. Those two Ekans and Koffing are our boss. Me and those others are their pawns. We are mostly used as distraction or decoy. While boss use Poison sting. When they are weakened. We kill them. That's all I can say." He said with little guilt in him.

"That's it. You've got to be kidding me. We want to know where the package is. Where do you keep stolen item." Chihiro raised his voice.

"I might be just an underling but I still have some pride. I wont sell out my comrades." Ken got furious.

"But those two almost killed." Reina said with concerned.

"What else am I suppose to do. I at least wont die from starvation. They give us food to eat and live another day. I was an outcast because my father committed treason during the war. No one trusted me I couldn't get a job. But my boss took me in." A part of him knew what he did was wrong.

"How about death from beating you to pulp" Chihiro was getting more and more frustrated.

"I admire your loyalty. But please just tell us location of where you keep stolen goods. You owe us that much at least."

"Honestly I don't know where they keep stolen goods only our boss know. You can find those two in a cave east from here." Ken said.

"Thank you. I suggest you forsaken this life and start a new life." Shiruku was hoping he could change him.

"I'll think about it. Also our main leader is strong you wont be able to beat him even if there are three of you."

"That's our problem."

"I wish you good luck. Also thanks." Ken gave a small smile and ran away.

"That ungrateful piece of crap. I swear if I see him again ill kill him." Chihiro got furious.

"Save it for later. Its getting dark we should setup a camp. Then we will go in morning" Shiruku said.

"Aye, aye, Captian." Reina and Chihiro said in unison.

* * *

A/N Characters

Shiruku the Riolu Age 19

Chihiro the Machop Age 19

Reina the Medittite Age 18

Owen the Koffing member of Vile Bandits

Evan the Ekans member of Vile Bandits.

Ken the Rattata member of Vile Bandits

Thanks for reading.


End file.
